


Playing Your Role

by WhereTheFunEnds



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - College/University, Ben Solo is a Mess, Ben and Rey are play actors, Dominant Ben Solo, Dry Humping, Eventual Smut, F/M, Making Out, Mentioned Pregnancy, Reylo - Freeform, Slow Burn, Submissive Rey (Star Wars), director snoke, shakespeare vibes, stage actors - Freeform, the play is a tragedy the fic isn't
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23547079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereTheFunEnds/pseuds/WhereTheFunEnds
Summary: Rey just landed her first lead acting role in Naboo Universities production of Kill or be Killed, a romantic drama about love, lust, and power. The problem? She was cast opposite of Ben Solo, a cocky junior who Rey has a massive crush on.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Playing Your Role

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick disclaimer that I hope isn't necessary, but this is NOT a daiver fic. 
> 
> This is inspired by an experience I had freshman year of college in acting class... so that's pretty fun. 
> 
> I think this fic will only be 3 chapters long but it's possible that will change.

Rey sat frozen in terror as she read her script. The words roll past her eyes until she lands on the problem. The kiss. Her eyes stop at reread the paragraph. 

**KIRA- walks across stage to KYLO, her dagger hanging loosely from her fingertips**

**KYLO- falls to his knees in front of her**

**“You know there’s only two ways this can go. Either you take that dagger and slit my throat… or you kiss me.”**

**KIRA- looks down at KYLO as though asking for help and practically whimpers.**

**“You know I can’t do either of those things.”**

**KYLO- reaches out taking the knife from KIRA’s hand and holding the knife to his own throat says “I’ll do it for you. I slit my own throat. All you have to do is tell me you don’t want to taste me, to feel my lips against your cruel ones.”**

**KIRA- reaches out in terror, taking the knife from his hand and turns away from him to throw it across the stage. With her hand still out, she stills, realizing what she just did.**

**KYLO- reaches out to hold her waist and pulls KIRA towards him.**

**KIRA- turns and looks down to face the eyes of her nemesis. Her hand gently strokes his face.**

**KYLO- Pulls KIRA onto his lap and kisses her uncharacteristically gently.**

**-END SCENE-**

  
  


Rey’s face must be white with terror as she realizes that in a mere two days, she will have to act this scene out with none other than Ben Solo. Part of her wonders how on earth the university is putting on such an erotic play as  _ Kill or be Killed,  _ but it doesn’t really matter. 

What matters is that she’s going to have to go the entire next semester making out with Ben Solo and not let him know that she wants to make out with him as  _ Rey  _ not Kira. 

Rey briefly thinks about quitting the show. Maybe she can just explain to Snoke that she made a mistake and shouldn’t be in the show anymore. Heavens know, Bazine would be more than happy to take Rey’s place on Ben’s lap. 

No, she wouldn’t do that, she wouldn’t run. Besides, kissing Ben Solo couldn’t be the worst thing in the world for her. 

…

  
  


“Miss Niima, perfect, you’re here.” Snoke says with a smile as he ushers her into the theatre. Rey smiles shyly in response and follows him up onto the stage where a dozen chairs have been set up. 

Ben Solo is seated, slouched back in his chair as he reads a page of the script. He doesn’t look up when she enters. She recognizes some of the other people in the circle.

“I don’t believe all of you have met Rey yet, this is Rey Niima, she’s a freshman and she’s playing Kira for us!” Snoke introduces, ushering her into one of the creaky old seats. Rey sits and shoves her shoulder bag under the seat trying to make herself as small as possible. 

“Okay, now that we are all here and settled, let's start the table read. Now, I don’t see the point in reading through everything or doing it in order right now so let’s start with our Kira and Kylo finale. Can you both pull up act 3 scene 2?” Snoke says, flipping through his script. 

“Kira and Kylo are sprawled over Kylo’s bed. The set lights are dim and they are scarcely dressed. Kira pushes up to her elbows with something to say.” Snoke reads the stage directions for the start of the scene.

It’s Rey’s line first. 

“Kylo?” She asks, looking up at Ben.

“Yes, my love?” Ben responds, causing Rey’s stomach to flip. She looks quickly back to the page in front of her, forgetting her line. 

“I, I need to tell you something.” She reads. 

Snoke reads a stage direction, “Kylo sits up on the bed to look Kira in the face.”

“What is it Kira?” Ben asks nervously. 

“I’m carrying your child.” Rey answers, breathily. 

“You, you mean to say that you are carrying my son?” Ben asks in awe. 

Snoke reads the staging, “Kylo looks at the woman in front of him in shock, gently placing a hand on her abdomen.” 

“Yes, Kylo… A son to raise the world.” Rey reads. 

Snoke reads out “Kylo lowers Kira to his bed and peppers her body with kisses.”

“Our son will be the greatest emperor the world has ever seen. I will make you my queen, my empress, and together we will make a kingdom fit for his inheritance.” Ben reads. 

Snoke claps his hands. 

“Perfect! Oh you two are great. I’ll have to meet with you guys separately to work on the stage directions as they are fairly complicated. Please stay after the read through.” Snoke says nonchalantly, before continuing the reading. 

It takes about an hour before Snoke feels finished with the group and dismisses everyone but Rey and Ben. 

“Okay, I’m going to have you two run through the end of scene two. I need to know how much work this is going to need before we perform it. We don’t have a bed yet so use the floor.” Snoke says, watching Ben and Rey as they stand awkwardly. 

Rey looks over at Ben, as though he would provide her some sense of direction. He slowly lowered to his knees and looked at her expectantly. Rey slowly walks over to meet him, sure that her heart was beating loud enough for even Snoke to hear. 

“Alright, let's just start at the kiss to get into the next scene… whenever you’re ready.” Snoke says, peering at them over the lenses of his glasses. 

Ben reaches up and pulls Rey closer towards him. Her hand reaches out to run down his cheek, partially because of the script, but partially because Rey wanted to feel him. 

Ben’s dark eyes look up at her and Rey feels like he can see right through her, he must see how stupid she is. He must be able to see how unprofessional she is. He must be able to see how much she wants him even though she barely knows him.

Ben pulls her down into his lap and his hands leave her hips to cup her face. She’s struck for a moment by the size of him. She sits with a leg bent on either side of his with her arms resting gently on his waist. This way, on his lap she can face him and barely have to look up at him to see his pale face. 

Before she can think, his lips are on hers. They are gentle but hard. Not pushing but pretending they were pushing. Despite the horror of a stage kiss, there was something there… something about know it was Ben Solo whose lips were on hers that made her want to grind into the thighs beneath her. 

“Stop, stop, stop. Are you two fucking with me?” Snoke yelled out. Ben and Rey pull away to look at the frustrated face of their director.

“A stage kiss? Absolutely not. You are not Ben Solo, and you are not Rey Niima. You Kylo Ren and Kira Palpatine. You are not two college kids, you are a fallen prince and a savage scavenger. You can’t be awkward. Rey, I can practically  _ hear  _ you thinking. Ben, you’re a good looking kid, I know you know how to kiss so fucking do it.  _ Be  _ Kylo,  _ make _ Kira know that she made the right decision not to kill you.” Snoke exclaims. 

Normally Snoke seems like that eccentric uncle most people have that never grew up, but at this moment he seemed almost scary. Rey tries to think that it must just be her nerves. 

“I think Kira should be the one to initiate the kiss.” Ben says, his warm breath hitting Rey’s cheek as she watches Snoke. 

“The script says Kylo kisses Kira.” Snoke says cooly 

“I know what the script says but its wrong. If Kylo wants Kira to stay, he would wait for  _ her  _ to start the kiss.” Ben argues. 

Rey would never dream of questioning the script, or Snoke for that matter but thinking about the characters, she agrees with Ben. 

“Whatever, give it a go. If I like it we can keep it, if not, I better not hear any more complaints about the script… and Rey, make it worth my time. If the audience isn’t turned on watching you, you’re doing a bad job.” Snoke snaps. 

Rey takes a deep breath as she turns back to Ben. His expression is still blank. It always seems to be blank towards her… like she’s some viper he has to watch like a hawk. Rey shifts to get closer to him and hears Ben’s breath catch in his throat. She cups his face with her hands, barely covering his cheeks and looks him right in the eyes.

Ben, Kylo, whoever it is sits perfectly still. Slowly Rey Closes her eyes and leans in towards him until her lips softly ghost across his. She pulls back just a hair and opens her eyes, after a second, his eyes open too. A silent moment of communication between Kylo and Kira, or perhaps between Ben and Rey. 

Ben’s hands sneak up her torso, to wrap around her waist. She pulls her towards him until she’s pressed against his hard chest. This time, he kisses her. Like really, truly, brainwashingly,  _ kisses her _ . 

His lips were soft but demanding, wanting more and more and more from her. It was slow and careful as though he was starting some machiavellian plot to make her come on his lap. One of his hands lowered to the hem of her shirt and gently pushed it up. Not enough to expose her, just enough for one of his warm hands to brush along her hip. Rey sighed into the touch and his tongue carefully licked at her lip. 

Much to Rey’s dismay, Ben’s mouth leaves hers to start kissing a pathway down her neck. Rey barely remembers her lines. 

“Kylo,  _ oh, _ Kylo, what if somebody sees us?” She sighs out in worry. 

“I don’t care. Let them see.” Ben groans into her skin. 

Snokes voice harshly calls out, “Project your voice Ben!” Sending a shiver down her spine. 

Ben speaks again, this time louder, the pressure of his voice sending vibrations down her shoulder, “Let them see that you are mine.” He continues. 

“I may be yours but you are also mine.” Rey says pushing him back, so he is laying on the ground beneath her. She leans down over him to kiss to taste his neck. 

“Put your hand on her wais Solo!” Snoke critiqued. Ben's hand hurried to her waist to hold her against him. Rey’s hair fell out from behind her ear and into their faces. She tries to sit up to fix it but Ben reaches up and pins her arms to her sides, flipping them over so Rey’s back hits the hard wooden floor of the stage. 

“Stop, stop, stop!” Snoke practically yells, waving his hands in anguish. Ben climbs off of Rey and she’s left lying on the ground. She sits up, trying to readjust her shirt to look at Snoke. 

“Niima, I know Kira is a virgin, but act less like a virgin would you. Solo, stop acting like this is a college hook up, this is your nemesis/soulmate offering herself to you, act like it’s actually special.” Snoke bumbles. 

Rey pulls her knees into her chest, shrinking back from Snoke’s criticism. Ben slowly climbs to his feet. 

“Alright, alright, alright. Go home and sleep. Tomorrow we’re doing this scene again and we’re going to go into the next scene so  _ think  _ about it and get prepared. I want to  _ feel  _ the tension between you two. I want to  _ see _ how much Kira and Kylo want this. Now, go, and when you come back it  _ better _ be better than this time.” Snoke says, standing up to leave the theatre. 

Ben steps towards her, reaching out a pale hand. Rey looks up at him and takes it. Ben pulls her up so fast she nearly loses her breath. They stand like that for a moment. Perhaps a foot away from each other, connected by their hands. His lips are pink and slightly swollen. Part of Rey leaps at the thought that  _ she  _ did that to him. 

“See you tomorrow.” He says simply, still not moving. 

“Yeah, see you tomorrow.” Rey says meekly.    
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> EEeee!! I think this will be the only chapter that is not hecka smutty so get ready for the ride.  
> I love all comments and critiques!  
> Stay safe <3


End file.
